A veces no todo es lo que parece, resolución de Akagi
by McAbbir
Summary: Sakuragi atravieza solo por la desesperacion, ante la mirada de que todos avanzan, solo alguien podria ayudarle y darle animos como se deberia. Espero que les guste. Acepto cualquier critica.


**Disclaimer**

Como podran ver Slam Dunk, esta historia, este trabajo y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue, lo unico de mi autoria es el contenido de la misma.

* * *

"_**Shohoku obtiene la tercera plaza en el campeonato de invierno"**_

_Contra todo pronóstico el equipo revelación que derroto a Sannoh se ha colocado como tercer lugar entre los mejores en el campeonato interestatal de invierno, por debajo de Kainan y Ryonan, a pesar de no poseer a sus dos indiscutibles pilares y dominadores del juego aéreo; Takenori Akagi, debido a sus estudios universitarios y abandono de la preparatoria, y Hanamichi Sakuragi quien fue la revelación del campeonato pasado, debido a sus lesiones lumbares._

Arrugo aquel papel con cierta molestia, una mierda era la vida de él, sin más que hacer lo tiro a la basura y se dispuso a caminar hacia su casa, no podía jugar baloncesto si no en la primavera del otro año, su lesión había sido tan fuerte que casi amenazaba con dejarlo paralitico, lo cual era una reverenda y cojonuda mierda, se moría por volver a sentir el vértigo, la adrenalina correr por sus venas, el éxtasis que provocaba un tapón o un rebote, pero más que todo lo que provocaba una clavada, sin duda alguna eso era el mejor narcótico que podía haber en el mundo.

Pero no, todo se había ido al carajo cuando se lesiono, ahora presa de sus temores, tenía el miedo de olvidar todo lo que aprendió, incluso trato de practicar a escondidas, todo sin éxitos, debido a su lesión, ya ni podía driblar decentemente, no quería olvidar esa sensación, la velocidad, el sonido de los tenis en el pulido suelo de madera y el glorioso rebote del balón, los canticos de la multitud y la algarabía ante aquellas hermosas e imponentes jugadas.

No sabía cómo pero había llegado a lo que era el gimnasio de Shohoku, se encontraba absorto mirando las jugadas de sus compañeros de equipo.

– Menuda mierda – Dijo mientras observaba a lo lejos y escondido el partido de práctica de su equipo.

Vio como su némesis volvía a encestar, había burlado a casi toda la defensa él solo, había trapeado el suelo con ellos, su sangre comenzaba a hervir, ese bastardo se estaba luciendo, y él no estaba ahí para detenerlo.

Lo que no pudo notar fue aquella patada que recibió en el trasero mientras caía estrepitosamente en el suelo, este volteo con una mirada llena de furia.

– ¿Qué demonios te pasa, imbécil? – Desafío sin vacile a quien hizo esa osadía, pero se sorprendió de verle ahí – Gorila…

– Deberías entrar de una puñetera vez, tonto.

Todos en el gimnasio quedaron sorprendidos, tres de sus jugadores, dos ex jugadores y uno lesionado se encontraban ahí, corrieron.

– ¡Capitán Akagi! – Todos saludaron mientras se acercaban a él.

– Ya no soy su Capitán – Corrigió, pero para el aun era nostálgico y gratificante saber que tenía todavía el respeto de cada uno de ellos – Has hecho un mal trabajo Ryota.

– Si, nos sorprendimos incluso de los avances, no podemos creer que ahora hayan nuevos jugadores y todos muy buenos – Elogio el cuatro ojos.

– Has dejado en buenas manos el equipo, Capitán, menos mal que me eligió a mí y no al bastardo de Mitsui – Se inflo el pecho de orgullo.

– ¿Qué dijiste tonto? – Contra ataco – Olvidas que fueron gracias a mis consejos que pudimos ganar.

Comenzaron a pelear Ryota y Mitsui ante todos los presentes, ante la lejana vista de Sakuragi quien podía ver como todo había seguido su curso, aun a pesar de las bajas de equipo, como si el realmente no existiera, como si él nunca hubiera sido un jugador de baloncesto, fue ahí en esos momentos que sus crisis existenciales salían a relucir lentamente y una impotencia que fue llenando cada vez más su corazón, estaba sentado en el suelo mirando a todos felices, alegres, mientras él se hundía en su propia mierda, en su miseria, apretó los puños con rabia, pero sin darse cuenta escucho una voz, suave y serena, llena de amabilidad como de sabiduría.

– ¡Hoho! – Todos desviaron al mirada hacia aquel regordete entrenador – Veo que están animados, ¿Cómo te encuentras Sakuragi? Me han dicho que tu rehabilitación va a ser larga.

– Hahahahahaha – Aquel semblante decaído paso a ser uno más alegre, que paso desapercibida por todos, menos para cuatro personas – ¿Qué crees? Pronto voy a jugar gordito – Hablo mientras jalaba aquellos cachetes – Si no más que a principios de años.

– Que bueno, nos hace falta tu dominio en los rebotes – Acompaño Mitsui – Tuvimos claras dificultades debido a que no teníamos a un jugador de ese estilo, y Rukawa no puede suplir todas las posiciones.

– ¿Qué crees? Soy muy talentoso y ya se han dado cuenta de mis habilidades, no se puede confiar en ese zorro inútil – Rio estrepitosamente.

– Según me han dicho, posiblemente vuelvas en el verano del año entrante, se te ha desviado la columna y volverla al estado original te llevara casi un año de rehabilitación – Aquella noticia congelo a todos los presentes, ninguno sabia sobre eso, el pelirrojo solo atino a apretar los puños ¿Cómo se dio de cuenta?

– ¿Me estabas espiando, maldito zorro? – Le miro fulminante.

Era claro que para ellos la tensión se había hecho muy notoria, aquello era imposible ¿1 año sin jugar? Eso debía ser de locos. La única que entendió aquello fue la manager, entendía perfectamente su situación y tal como lo había pronosticado posiblemente para aquella fecha sus habilidades habrían quedado en el olvido, todo el esfuerzo que se empleo habría sido en vano.

– ¿Es eso cierto, Sakuragi? – Pregunto preocupado el entrenador del equipo, todos esperaban que fuese una broma, solo que no lo era y sabían que Rukawa no era bromista.

– ¡Agh! ¡Maldito Zorro! ¿Cómo es posible que te enteraras? – Dijo exasperado y lleno de enojo contra aquel individuo.

– Solo me preocupo por el equipo, no serás más que un estorbo si se te olvida todo lo que has aprendido en estos meses.

– Pues nadie te pidió tu opinión, maldito inútil – Jamás habían visto tan cabreado a Hanamichi, este parecía destilar furia y odio – De todas formas, ya tienen reemplazos, por lo que no debe preocuparles.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – Dijo el pequeño Capitán.

– Que no les importa una mierda lo que me suceda, ya son populares, ahora pueden desecharme – Se volteo hacia el entrenador – Lo siento, gordito – Salió de ahí dejándoles a todos sorprendidos.

Habían pasado desde ahí ya cinco días y estaba realmente preocupado, la actitud de ese cabeza hueca no era para nada normal, algo le estaba sucediendo, podía hacer un poco de comprensión ante su lesión y que jugara en el verano entrante, pero había algo más, algo que pudo ver muy pocas veces, pero que podía ahora ver claramente.

Sin duda aprovecho el día para hacer las compras de su madre, dentro de poco prepararían la cena, por lo que su padre aun estaba en el trabajo y llegaria el dia entrante, su madre limpiando junto a su hermana, lo menos que podía hacer el en ese momento era hacer el recado de su progenitora, pero antes tenía un asunto que atender, no fue nada difícil dar en la dirección de ese tonto, solo un par de amenazas al grupo de este y ya estaba en frente de lo que era la casa de ese problemático.

Le sorprendió mucho el encontrase en aquellos callejones, parecía que vivía en unos suburbios de baja clase, sin duda eso no se lo espero, camino por aquellos alojamientos hasta que se encontró con aquella tablilla "Familia Sakuragi"

Toco la puerta varias veces, pero esta seguía sin ser atendida ¿Se habría ido? Menuda pérdida de tiempo.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Gorila?

– Miro hacia atrás y le vio – Vengo a ver como estas – Se quito de en medio de la puerta, mientras aquel pelirrojo sacaba la llave para abrir.

– Pues estoy bien – Abrió aquella puerta y le miro – ¿Quieres pasar?

Akagi asintió, pero al momento de entrar en aquella vivienda se sorprendió, era más pequeña de lo que pensaba, solo había una cocina, una mesita y una tv, a un lado estaba el baño, su estilo de vida era deplorable, la pintura blanca estaba corroída, el suelo parecía estar algo sucio, todo parecía un completo desorden.

– ¿Dónde están tus padres? – Pregunto Akagi, era extraño, no había notado presencia alguna.

– No están – Se dirigió a la nevera y saco una bebidas – ¿Quieres? – Asintió nuevamente el Gorila, este se la lanzo.

Bebió en silencio aquella gaseosa, pero no paso desapercibido aquel ambiente lúgubre, todas las calles y casas de Kanagawa estaban adornadas de motivos navideños, excepto donde se encontraba, parecía inhóspito, muy solitario y eso no era algo bueno. Fue en ese momento que logro divisar una foto familiar, la única que había, en ella había una mujer pelirroja de ojos azul cielo sonriendo mientras tenía entre sus brazos a un pequeño niño y a su lado a un hombre de cabellos castaños y de mirada seria pero que sonreía suavemente.

– Mama murió luego de esa foto – Aquello atrajo la atención de Ex Capitán – Murió exactamente por estas fechas.

– Cuando mama murió, mi padre tuvo que hacerse cargo de mi, nunca vimos un centavo del seguro de mama y tampoco ninguno de sus familiares nos dio su apoyo, por lo que mi padre siempre trato de sacarme adelante y esto – Se levanto y extendió los brazos – Es lo único que me ha quedado de él. No tengo nada ni nadie, ahora que él se ha ido, solo me quedaba el Baloncesto, pero eso ni siquiera lo puedo tener.

– Por primera vez me sentí realizado, sentí que no era una paria, que tenia futuro y que haría que mis padres estuviesen orgullosos, prometí ser el mejor, pero… – Su voz fue poniéndose más triste – Siquiera eso puedo lograr… Soy un fracaso.

El Gorila jamás imagino verlo en ese estado, ese optimismo, ese fuego e ímpetu que le caracterizaban se estaban apagando, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de todo, había sido la vida corta de un genio, de un hombre que pudo haber llegado a ser algo más que un jugador de baloncesto, que pudo haber transcendido, el haberse podido convertir en una leyenda. Se dio cuenta que no tenía nada, que lo único que logro salvarlo del mal camino, de la delincuencia y las drogas fue uno de los deportes más hermosos del mundo, ahora parecía que ese sueño se esfumaría así como vino se iba.

Ese muchacho nunca tuvo nada en su vida, mientras que otros nacían en una familia privilegiada, con el afecto de sus padres, el había nacido en una ya rota por las malas circunstancias de la vida, pero a pesar de todo había nacido con un don, con algo que pudo haberlo sacado de esa miseria, el cual al final estaba abandonándole.

Algo extraño ardió en su interior, su corazón comenzó a palpitar aceleradamente, su respiración comenzó a agitarse y sus glándulas sudoríparas comenzaron a secretar, apretó sus puños fuertemente, no lo iba a tolerar, él era Takenori Akagi, nunca dio la espalda al baloncesto o alguna cosa que se propuso en el camino y ahora no lo haría con él.

– ¡Entonces no te rindas, cabeza hueca! – Se levanto mostrando su imponente físico – Los sueños nunca son fáciles de cumplir y siempre hay que esforzarse en conseguirlos.

– El le miro atónito, no se esperaba esa respuesta, no pudo evitar enojarse lo cual hizo fruncir el ceño y levantarse – ¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga? No sabes lo frustrante… – Recibió un puñetazo en todo su rostro que lo hizo caer al suelo.

– Yo no desperdicie mi tiempo en enseñarte todo lo que se del baloncesto, el profesor Anzai tampoco lo hizo, ninguno del equipo tampoco perdió el tiempo, todos confiamos en ti ¿Y ahora nos vienes con esto? Incluso Mitsui volvió a brillar como la estrella que era ¿Dejaras que Rukawa te gane? – Aquello fue un duro golpe en el orgullo del pelirrojo, pero lo fue más lo que vino a continuación – ¿Piensas decepcionar a Hakuro luego que dijiste que amabas al baloncesto?

El silencio fue el reinante luego de esa discusión, ninguno hablo o dijo algo al respecto, Akagi miro un viejo balón, lo tomo entre sus manos y luego miro a Sakuragi.

– Sígueme – Ladeo la cabeza para coger sus cosas e irse de ahí, no sin antes mirar hacia atrás – ¿Vas a mover el trasero o quieres que lo saque a patadas?

Los dos salieron de aquel pequeño apartamento, en silencio y cabizbajo siguió Sakuragi al Gorila, jamás lo había golpeado, su rostro dolía como los mil demonios, y estaba seguro que no fue con todas sus fuerzas, cuando los pasos cesaron fue cuando levanto la vista y miro aquella cancha de baloncesto.

– Me preguntaste como lo harías, yo te enseñare como tienes que hacerlo – Dejo las compras a un lado, mientras cogía nuevamente el balón y rebotaba en el duro pavimento.

Akagi corrió hacia el aro con la mayor velocidad que pudo y al encontrarse en la zona de tiro, salto alto, tanto que pareció que estuviese volando, llevo sus manos junto con el balón hacia tras de la nuca y encesto brutalmente haciendo sacudir con todas sus fuerzas el tablero, este parecía querer romperse como un cristal.

Fue ahí cuando algo hizo "Click" en su interior, una extraña y conocida sensación le invadió, su mirada era de asombro, de perplejidad.

– Si quieres desquitarte con todos, hazlo en la cancha de juego, libera esa furia en todos los partidos y no mires atrás, sigue avanzando hasta lograr tus sueños, porque nada ni nadie se detendrá por ti, el mundo no se detendrá porque un cabeza hueca no quiso seguir jugando baloncesto – Se acerco a él nuevamente y vio que había cerrado los ojos, mientras trataba de contenerse para no llorar – Oye ¿Estás bien?

– Su inútil intento fue en vano, solo pudo llorar nuevamente como un niño indefenso, sintió el agarre en su cabeza del Gorila justo como aquella vez, como cuando perdió contra Kainan – Gracias… Gorila.

– No llores, tonto.

* * *

– Nos alegra que Akagi traiga un amigo – Dijo sonriente aquella mujer de cabellos castaños y de mirada amable – Siempre serán bienvenidos en nuestra casa – Decía mientras servía la comida en la mesa – Haruko no deja de hablar de usted, sobre todo del progreso en el baloncesto

– Mama… – Se sonrojo la chica quien estaba sentada a un lado del pelirrojo, cuando le miro de lado vio lo que parecía un golpe – ¿Sakuragi que te sucedió en tu rostro?

– ¿Esto? Esto fue porque resbale y me di con la perilla de la puerta – Sonrio mientras se llevaba la mano en la nuca y se rascaba.

– Que bueno que no te hiciste daño, procura cuidarte, todos te extrañamos en el equipo.

– ¿Qué crees? A este genio nada podría detenerle – Comenzó a reír estruendosamente, mientras miraba embobado a la hermana del Gorila – Veras como vuelvo a la cancha menos de lo que te imaginas, soy el Rey Rebote y de la Rehabilitación.

– Que bueno, ya quiero verte jugar nuevamente – Apoyo emocionada y sonriente – Siempre ha sido bueno ver como le das vida a los partidos.

– Oye cabeza hueca, mejor que comiences a comer – Le miro fulminante, tal vez traerlo a su casa no fue buena idea, ahora tendría que pegarle un ojo para que no se acercara a su hermana.

Pero algo en su interior se conmovió, tal vez, solo tal vez podría ver el nacimiento de una leyenda del baloncesto.


End file.
